Forget Me Not
by dark bliss
Summary: What if Sakura Blew her second change against Yue?
1. prolague

Disclaimer: If Kitto owned Cardcaptor Sakura.well it would be weird.  
  
  
  
"WATER CARD!" The Water card flew towards Yue. Yue grinned. "I knew if one couldn't catch all the cards by his or herself they wouldn't be able to stand up to me. What kind of a joke was this Keroberos?"  
  
Sakura woke up and looked around her room, rubbing her eyes and sniffing the air. "Mmm, smells like pancakes." she got up out of bed and got dressed in her uniform and walked down stairs. "Good morning dad!" "Good morning Sakura, want some pancakes?" "Definitely!" Sakura's father gave her a big helping of pancakes. With mouth full Sakura asked, "Where's Touya?" "Oh he left a while ago." "AYIEE!" Sakura ran out the door, and put on her skates while running. She caught up with her brother. "Touya, why'd you leave without me?!" "Because, you take forever!" Sakura glared at him and skated into Tomeda elementary. "Good morning everyone!" Sakura waved to the group of girls. "Good morning, Sakura!" "Okay then, class lets get started!" everyone returned to their seats. Sakura totally spaced out thinking the night before was just a dream. ~but. it all seemed so real, ~ she thought to herself, ~but it's not possible. I mean it's just crazy! And besides who was that boy? And, the angel, angels aren't supposed to ATTACK people!? And lions don't fly! And why were my teacher and Tomoyo there? ~ Questions ran through Sakura's head the entire day.  
  
Meanwhile, in Hong Kong.  
  
Li walked around aimlessly, he kicked at the ground feeling something was missing. Yea, sure he had memories over the memories of Sakura he couldn't remember her at all but it just didn't feel. right. He felt like a huge part of him was missing. He looked up at a sign, "Visit the Tomeda Inn, in Japan" "hmmm, I could probably use a vacation." He walked home and asked his mom, "mother, can I have permission to take a little vacation?" "I suppose so; you do seem to be oftley worn out lately. Where do you plan to go?" "Tomeda, Japan." "I'm sure it can be arranged."  
  
"And so it begins again." A shadowed figure grined. 


	2. Heart Strings

Disclaimer:*claps* okay now I do NOT I repeat NOT own Card Captor Sakura the lovely ladies of CLAMP do. and with that on with the show!  
  
  
  
The next morning Syaoran was on the plane to Japan, he took a taxi to the inn and unpacked. He sighed, "It's weird, I feel like I should be here and that I belong." He had an entire week in Tomeda to find himself and then he would be needed in Hong Kong again, so since a week wasn't really that long especially when you're on vacation he decided to go out and see what this town was like.  
  
~~~Sakura~~~  
  
Sakura put on her roller blades outside her house she was going to meet Tomoyo for a slice of pizza. She roller bladed right past Syaoran and felt something that totally freaked her out like a string was attached to her heart n it tugged than snapped when she past him. She blinked and thought to herself ~wow that was really weird.~ she spotted Tomoyo. "Hi Tomoyo!" Sakura exclaimed. They wend inside and got a slice each and two cokes. "y'no Tomoyo-chan, the weirdest thing happened on the way over here!," "oh! Tell me Sakura-Chan! I want to know!" "Well, I felt this weird thing it was like this string was tied to my heart n then tugged n snapped! It was like the weirdest thing!" "Wow that is strange Sakura-Chan!" Right then Syaoran walked into the parlor and Sakura felt it again. "There it goes again Tomoyo-chan! Do you think I'm sick? I don't feel sick?" "I dunno Sakura- Chan; do you want to go home?" "No, I think ill be alright..." "Hmm, I think ill have pepperoni and a Sprite." Syaoran told the man behind the counter. "Okay coming right up!" Syaoran sat down at a table next to Sakura and Tomoyo's. He glanced over at them, "Hello, excuse me but do you know where I might find a place for breakfast tomorrow? The inn I'm staying at doesn't serve before 9 o'clock and I usually wake up around 6." Sakura looked at him with her brilliant emerald eyes, "sure we'll show you when you're finished with your pizza." She smiled. "Thank you very much." Syaoran finished his pizza quickly and they showed him where to go and they decided they would meet there the next morning around 7, and show him around the town.  
  
~~~On the way back to Sakura's house~~~  
  
"I think you like him" Tomoyo nudged Sakura with her elbow with a sly grin. "You're crazy Tomoyo-Chan!" "No, your crazy and in denial Sakura-Chan!" Tomoyo said with a giggle. Sakura gave a sigh, "okay, I like him but we still don't know if he likes me so don't get any 'bright' ideas okay Tomoyo- chan?" "Sure Sakura-Chan.heehee!"  
  
  
  
an: hope you like it so far! 


	3. Amusement Day

Disclaimer:*bliss runs by with the ccs characters in a sack* MINE! Ccs people: NO THEIR NOT! *gun is pointed at bliss's head* okay their yours.  
  
~~~after they met for breakfast~~~  
  
"So Syaoran," Tomoyo began with a grin and Sakura quickly jerked her and stopped her from asking the question she knew was to come. Syaoran looked at them both strangely. "What was that about?" Tomoyo opened her mouth to continue her question but Sakura quickly covered Tomoyo's mouth. "Nothing, Syaoran-kun!" "uhh, okay?" "Well any way is there any where you want to go?" "I don't know I really just came here to get away from my responsibilities at home" he shrugged. "What do you mean responsibilities?" Sakura asked. "I am the future leader of the Li Clan it's such a pain, I'm not allowed to choose who I marry, or even if I become the leader or not." "Oh." Sakura looked down at her feet, "that sucks." "Well while you're here enjoy it!" Tomoyo exclaimed with a big smile. "Yea, we'll make sure you have a great time Syaoran-kun!" Sakura smiled.  
  
The next think Syaoran knew he was riding a rollercoaster. "AHHHH!!" Syaoran screamed at the top of his lungs. "YAAH!" Sakura yelled happily. Tomoyo was turned around in her seat taping Sakura and Syaoran. "KAWAII!" Syaoran stumbled off the ride with swirley eyes, Sakura held him steady. "Wasn't that great Syaoran-kun?!" "Yea amazing. never experienced anything like It." he said meekly jus hoping that she wouldn't make him ride it again. "Whew! Hey are you hungry Syaoran-kun?" Syaoran's stomach growled. "There's your answer!" Syaoran laughed. "Okay, to the food court!" Tomoyo announced. After lunch they decided to go to Sakura's house to play videogames and annoy Oni-chan.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran went into battle in a vicious game of Bloody Roar, of coarse Tomoyo was taping every moment of "HAH!" and the victory dances. The afternoon passed quickly from videogame to videogame and it was time for Sakura to make dinner. "I'm really sorry it's my turn to make dinner tonight please don't make fun!" Sakura came walking from the stove with dumplings and hot cakes. "Enjoy!" oni-chan whispered to Syaoran, "Just hide them under the table" Sakura stomped on his foot. "They really aren't bad" Tomoyo reassured Syaoran. "Thank you Tomoyo" Sakura smiled.  
  
After dinner Syaoran left with thoughts of Sakura. 


	4. Manga Mania

Syaoran woke up the next morning to a loud and annoying pounding on his door. "Syaoran-kun!" Tomoyo yelled. "wakie wakie eggs 'n' bakie!" Syaoran looked groggily at the door. "I'm comeing!" he yelled back and got dressed. "Tomoyo, its 3 am! What are you doing?!" "Well, Sakura's a total chicken and wont tell you herself so I snuck out to tell you." "Tell me what Tomoyo?! It had better be good if you woke me up at 3 in the morning!" "Sakura's in love with you!" Tomoyo let out quickly with a huge smile on her face. Syaoran looked completely in shock. "This was just a dream." he promptly turned around and went back to bed with the door wide open. Tomoyo closed it and looked at the ground. "I knew I should have told him on the way out." She kicked her shoe in a pile of dirt and walked back to the limo and her body guards escorted her back home.  
  
Syaoran woke up bout 3 hours later and sat up in bed. "That was an odd dream." he said to himself. "Maybe Sakura does really like me." he went completely red. He got dressed expecting Sakura and Tomoyo any minute now. 3 hours had passed, it was now 9 o'clock. "Maybe I should go get them." he got up out of his chair and locked the door and found his way to Sakura's house. He knocked on the door. Touya answered the door. "Ohayo Touya is Sakura-Chan here?" "Nope, she went to Tomoyo's house about an hour ago." "Hai, arigatou!" He dashed off, then thinking to himself, ~wait.where IS Tomoyo-Chan's house?!~ He stopped and looked around; he was on a street corner. "DUH!" He whipped out his laisen board. "I can track her with this! Thank god for my family's magic!" With that a beam of light shot out in Sakura's direction.  
  
~~~Meanwhile at Tomoyo-Chan's house~~~  
  
"Don't you think we should have invited Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked. "No way, not that brat!" Tomoyo glared. Sakura looked down into her cup of tea.  
  
~~~Syaoran again~~~  
  
Syaoran ran straight past Tomoyo's house fallowing the small beam of light. He found himself at a public library. "This cant be Tomoyo-chan's house! I might as well look around." Syaoran soon found himself in the Manga section, and picked up a manga. "Cardcaptor Sakura?" He opened it up. "This looks exactly like Sakura-Chan! And there's Tomoyo-Chan!" Syaoran read all in the series so far, soon finding himself in the manga along with two guardian beasts.  
  
He later left the library wondering what it might have meant. As he was passing by Tomoyo's house again Sakura stepped out of the tall gate. "Syaoran-kun?" "Sakura-Chan! I was looking all over for you today!" "Oh, well I was here didn't my brother tell you?" "Yea but I forgot to ask for directions" Sakura sweat dropped. "but when I got lost I found the library and check these out!" Syaoran handed Sakura the Cardcaptor Sakura mangas.  
  
Spooky, hauntingly familiar, voice. "Yea, sure, it began again. BUT HE WASN'T SUPODES 2 FIND THE DAMN MANGAS!" 


	5. A Cardcaptor is Re-Born

Disclaimer: if ccs did belong to me I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer.  
  
Sakura took the Cardcaptor Sakura books home and read them. When she finished she called up Tomoyo and Syaoran. They agreed to come over her house the next day just to see if what the mangas said was true.  
  
Sakura's dad was at work and Touya was at yet another job. "Tomoyo-Chan are you really gonna tape this?" "Of coarse, Sakura-Chan! I wouldn't miss this for the world.THE unveiling of magic and destiny!" Sakura sweat dropped. "Well can we hurry up already I mean geeze! It's not like you're library is on the other side of the world Sakura-Chan!" Syaoran complained, but only because he wanted to see if he could get his ancestors book back. "Fine, fine!" Sakura opened the door to the study. "Okay guys start searching, but please don't mess things up much!" Syaoran was already on a ladder. "Ill take this wall you two can bicker over the other two!" Tomoyo blinked at the shelves and shelves of books. "Okay, ill take this one." Tomoyo started looking for the book. "Kay Tomoyo-Chan!" Sakura began the search.  
  
~~~3 hours later.~~~  
  
"I think I found it!" Sakura yelled from about 10 feet in the air. Syaoran and Tomoyo looked up at her as she climbed down. "Well, try to open it Sakura-Chan!" Tomoyo told her. "No! Don't!" Syaoran yelled. "Why?" Tomoyo asked. "Because the cards will be released again!" "But it's their destiny to be otherwise she will never be the card mistress!" "Yea, that may be but it's my family's book and I don't have the time I have to go back home in four days!" Sakura gave him a mischievous smile. "Then I guess you'll just have to stay!" She placed her hand over the lock to open it and it swinged open and the cards flew through the roof, she caught the windy and kero came out of the book. Tomoyo whipped out her camera and started shooting. "Whoa! Which one of you opened the book?!" Sakura waved cheerfully and Syaoran glared. "Me, I'm Sakura Kinomoto and you would be Keroberos? Correct?" Kero looked astonished about how much she already knew. "How do you know this Sakura? Was it in a dream?" "Heck no! It was in a comic book!" Kero sweat dropped. "It's the truth guardian beast." Syaoran added in. "well then I guess you know what comes next" "yep!" Sakura nodded. "Okay then! Key of the seal! Someone wishes to make contact with you! A girl, her name is Sakura! Key give her power! RELEASE!" Sakura grabbed the staff. "Okay then! I here by proclaim you, Cardcaptor Sakura!" 


	6. Find Them

Disclaimer: tralalalala! I don't own my shoes or a thing from ccs tralalalala!  
  
  
  
"Okay! Let's find the fly card!" Syaoran, Tomoyo and Kero sweat dropped. "Umm Sakura it's not that easy." "How would you know Syaoran-kun?" "Because, Clow Reed is my ancestor." "No way!" Kero exclaimed. "Yep, it's the truth." Syaoran handed Kero the mangas. Kero read them. "Dang this is one messed up faerie tale! Don't get your hopes up! It might not be this easy! You should have tried to hold on to the cards before they escaped." "I told you not to open it Sakura!" Syaoran glared. "Geeze, I'm sorry it just seemed like it would be fun!" "Well I better tell my mom that I'm going to be staying in Tomeda for a while." Sakura smiled and handed Syaoran the phone. "Arigatou, Sakura-Chan" "She says I can stay as long as it takes to re-capture the cards." He handed the phone back to Sakura. "She's sending my things and some money for an apartment tomorrow; it's going to take a while to capture all 52 cards." "51, Sakura held on to the windy. right, Sakura?" Kero began to look worried. "Yep, I have it no worries Kero-chan!" Sakura held up windy. Kero breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kero, and Sakura sat in Sakura's room. Syaoran was watching the outside world through Sakura's window while Tomoyo took Sakura's measurements getting great ideas from the mangas, Kero waited patiently for dinner. Sakura finally broke the silence of measurements and staring blankly, "Kero, is Yue really Yukito-san?" "I donno and even if I did I wouldn't be able to tell you." "Oh." Sakura looked down. Touya walked into the room and Sakura shoved Kero into her sock drawer. "Dinners ready, oh good thing I made extra." He looked at Syaoran and Tomoyo. "You two are lucky I doubled the measurements." he left the room and slammed the door. "Phew that was close!" Sakura sighed. Kero's stomach growled. "Finally!" "We'll bring you up some." Sakura called to Kero. "DON'T FORGET DESERT!" Kero yelled after her.  
  
~~~the next day~~~  
  
Sakura bladed over to Syaoran's Inn and knocked on the door. "Syaoran-kun! It's Sakura!" "Coming!" Syaoran opened the door. "So why are you here? And what are you wearing?!" He gave Sakura a disgruntled look. "Were meeting, Tomoyo, at the park. its one of Tomoyo's costumes for me." "Why are you wearing it now?" "Because there's something wrong at the park that's why I came to get you!" "Oh. okay!" Syaoran grabbed his sword from his room and fallowed the high-energy Sakura to Penguin Park..  
  
  
  
An: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! ((I thinkO.o)) 


End file.
